


Beware of the Love - A Villanelle

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-19
Updated: 2001-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warning, as Ezra Standish reflects on his feelings for Chris Larabee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of the Love - A Villanelle

**Author's Note:**

> Another challenge - Blame The Larabee Gang for yet another poor attempt at poetry - this time, a villanelle.

  


Beware of the love that will take you aback  
It will rip at your heart; till it withers and dies  
And all for the want of a man clad in black

Beware of a look, thoughts, your mind to ransack  
The piercing gaze of all knowing green eyes  
Beware of the love that will take you aback

Be warned for your body, in pain it will wrack  
Your breath will come gasping, eliciting sighs  
And all for the want of a man clad in black

Beware for your soul, cards against you will stack  
A hand you *must* bluff to counter your lies  
Beware of the love that will take you aback

Be warned of the tears from your eyes that will track  
Let the wind softly blow; for that moistness it dries  
And all for the want of a man clad in black

And if he should take you alone to his shack  
And if he should place hands on your naked thighs  
Beware of the love that will take you aback  
And all for the want of a man clad in black

~~


End file.
